What Our World is Like, Really
by MissAleatory
Summary: This will be a series of hetalia oneshots based off history. Modern world history, nothing with states, though there may be a few OC territories. Some characters are only portrayed from a certain time period, but this will show others as well. Has cursing
1. The Dawes Plan

**Here's my first Posted Hetalia Story. I'm sorry, It's really short, but It's not finished yet. This will be a series of historical oneshots with Hetalia characters. i'm a modern world history person, so you may or may not understand this. This is about the loans America gave Germany from 1920? to 1929, when they stopped due to the Wal street Crash. I don't own Hetalia nor the history. Oh, I'm sorry for the foreign words, too!**

"Hahahaha, here ya go, Germany, the Hero will save you!" the one called America said, handing Germany a huge wad of green paper. Germany looked astounded.

"D-danke schon, America. Thank you, very much" he replied in an uncharacteristic stutter.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just awesome like that! The hero helps the poor!" America answered, almost cutting the German off. He finished it with a terribly obnoxious laugh. At the furthest end of the room, two blondes known as Britain and France stood. Britain mumbled to himself grumpily in a cockney accent.

"Where are my reparations, mon cher?" asked France of Germany.

"Ja, ja, here." the taller blonde responded with a sigh, handing to the ecstatic Frenchman a little over half the money he was just given.

"Merci, mon ami!" was the equally ecstatic response. Britain then walked up to Germany, not yet ceasing to mumble. Germany kept only a few bills to himself, and gave the rest to England/Britain. Not a minute later, the Frenchman and the Brit were handing their own bills to America again. He continued to laugh in his bothersome way.

"Stupid git, lending money to everyone, not even a hero, that one, he gets it straight back. Damned war debts." one heard the Brit continue to mumble as he exited the room.

**Translations**

**Danke Schon = thank you very much in German**

**Mon Cher = my dear in French (always imagined the dude would call everyone that)**

**Ja = Yes in German**

**Mon Ami - my friend in French**

**Git = idiot in British slang**

**Enjoy!**


	2. The Locarno Treaties

**Another Hetalia oneshot, this one centring on the Locarno Treaties, where Belgium and France, who had invaded Germany's biggest industrial are in 1923, promised to leave Germany (the Ruhr area). Those three also promised to keep the borders which the Treaty of Versailles had established. (The Treaty of Versailles was the treaty which marked the end of WWI.) France promised to aid Poland and Czechoslovakia if Germany invaded, and Germany promised not to use aggression against his neighbours: France, Belgium, Poland, Czechoslovakia, and Italy. These treaties were negotiated in Locarno: Switzerland. I don't own hetalia. **

"You are all gathered here for what?" asked a fairly short blonde boy with dark green eyes. His name was Switzerland. Behind him, peeking around him to the newcomers was a girl of almost the same appearance, Liechtenstein.

"Like, for the Locarno Treaties, totally! Didn't Liet, like, tell you?" responded another boy(?) of dark green eyes and blonde hair who went by the name of Poland. The only differences between Switzerland's and Poland's appearances were that the new boy had bangs and a dumb expression. They even had the same colour uniforms. The first boy grimaced, them motioned for them all to be seated, while dismissing his female clone and sitting in the corner of the room with his shotgun loaded. A brunette trembled in his seat, holding a white flag in his hands, ready to wave it should Switzerland decide to shoot. This boy was Italy.

"Alors, we are here to make several treaties concerning Germany's foreign policy" France said, starting the meeting. He paled the slightest bit at Germany's glare.

"I propose France and Belgium leave the Ruhr." Germany said, calmer than he had been a second ago.

"I think I can manage that..." France said quietly. Germany had always scared the crap out of him.

"Why? You haven't paid us the proper reparations!" Belgium objected.

"I vill pay them!" Germany answered.

"C'est bien! We will leave the Ruhr!" France said, rather excitedly, sparing a moment to give Belgium a 'would-you-please-listen-to-me' face. Belgium nodded ever so slightly.

"We will keep to our Versailles borders." she said.

"Gut." Germany said after a moment. "You won't enter the Rhineland, either?"

"No. Neither will you." France said.

"Fine." Germany responded. France turned to Poland and two other countries. They were the same height, with brown hair of different shades. The boy had dark blue eyes and the girl had hazel. They were holding hands.

"I don't trust him." France whispered to them. "If he attacks either of you, big brother will come save you, ok?" Poland and Czechoslovakia nodded. Germany waited for their mini conference to end, bored.

"Ve~ Germany, why am I here?" asked Italy, still wary of Switzerland behind him.

"You're here for this last part, of course." Belgium answered him. Italy looked clueless. She resisted the urge to squee. France straightened himself up and all heads turned to Germany.

"I promise not to use force against any of you in disputes." he said with a sigh.

"Pinky promise?" asked Italy. Belgium and Poland giggled.

"Ja, Italy."

**Translations**

**Alors = somewhat along the lines of 'ok' or 'let's do it' when one is beginning a speech**

**vill = Germans say w's as v's. **

**C'est bien = it's good, or Ok. **

**Gut = good in German**

**Ja = yes in German**


	3. The League of Nations Council: 1920

**The League of Nations was an organisation which was the basis for the Modern UN. But unlike the UN, it totally failed. There were 8 peple at the head of the League:: Four permanent ones (England, France, Italy, and Japan,) and four non permanent ones that were re-elected every year. The first year that League was operational (1920), Belgium, Brasil, Spain, and Greece were the temporary members. The League was set up tp fix world crises, but in 1920 there was nothing big to solve. However, there was the Aland Island duispute which started in 1920 and was solved in 1921.(BTW, I'll probably write one where England cusses out America for not joining the League, since it was all America's idea, but he refused to join. One of the major reasons why the League failed!)THESE ARE NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER.  
><strong>

**I don't own Hetalia.**

The League of Nations Council: 1920

"We are here to dispute the best course of action in the Åland Island dispute." England said, standing up in front of the 8-person council. "Your opinions may be presented."

"I think it doesn't matter much, they're both way too up North for me to care. You guys are the Europeans." said a dark-skinned girl with long dark hair and eyes. She was yawning and her clothes were a little... skimpy.

"Brazil!" England yelled at her. He hated it when all these nations never paid attention at meetings.

"Que?" she asked. Spain smiled.

"She speaks my language!"

"Nao, I don't. I speak a deriva... deruve..."

"Derivative?" England added.

"Sim, that!"

"You can definitely see the relation, the bunch of bloody airheads..." England mumbled to himself.

"Haha, but I can understand you, so you definitely speak my language!" Spain continued.

"Nao, I speak my own language!" She said feistily.

"Shut up, both of you and listen!" England yelled at them. For some reason, France hadn't even spoken yet, surprisingly. Greece slept through all of it.

"Don't yell at me, I helped you during the war!" Brazil yelled back. (This is WWI we're talking about, people.)

"You? You did next to nothing!" France complained. Now he decided to speak!

"Indeed, our men were the ones dying!" England added.

"Now I don't think so anymore." France said, calmer.

"That's not possible! You're doing this just to bother me, aren't you?" England yelled again, this time at France.

"Like I said, your disputes are stupid and too far away. I still joined the League, though, didn't I?" Brazil said, not noticing the others were no longer paying attention.

"Brazil, they're not really listening." was Belgium's input. She had remained calm throughout the meeting, but it seemed no one was going anywhere anyway.

"What? Why?" Brazil whined. Belgium resisted the urge to give the darker girl a 'WTF' look and just changed the topic.

"We were talking about Sweden and Finland."

"So?"

"You know, the tall blonde with the creepy face and glasses and Finland's Santa Claus!"

"Santa Claus? He doesn't exist, does he?"

"Alors, he does!" Belgium replied excitedly. She loved Christmas.

"I have to see him! Agora!" Brazil replied, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Let's go!" Belgium said, then, and the two girls ran out of the room. They had to be in this council for a whole year, and this was only the beginning. Belgium sighed as she ran towards the airport.

Inside, England and France continued to argue, England being at the verge of strangling France. Italy was hiding behind Japan. Greece was sleeping on the table next to Japan with a cat on his head.

"I was neutral in the war, that's a good thing, si?" Spain asked to no one in particular.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE TOO LOUD, SCHWEINE!" a very angry Switzerland called like a battle cry as he stomped into the meeting room. Under his breath he added: "You're keeping up my sister." As he tuned to leave he answered Spain's question. "No, it's no good to be neutral if that means everyone camps at your house."

"He... he wants Åland!" cried Finland to the two council girls as they arrived.

"Esse is Santa?" Brazil asked incredulously.

"Ja. He's not himself right now, though, he just got away from Russia." Belgium explained calmly.

"That's the tall guy with the scarf?" Brazil asked.

"Oui." Belgium replied. Meanwhile, Finland explained his own situation.

"You know that I used to be with Sweden until Russia took me, AND Åland, and now I finally got away, and Sweden is letting me be my own nation but he wants to keep Åland! Åland wants to go with him too! It's not fair, I'm her father too!" Finland explained the situation in rapid-fire. Brazil blushed.

"It's ok, Finland, think about Åland and what you think is best for her. She wants to stay with Sweden, so you can let her for a while, ok?" Belgium said, switching into big sister mode. Finland snivelled and nodded.

"He's not even being mean." Brazil commented as she watched.

"And she won't even speak Finnish!"

"What in the bloody blazes are you doing?" England asked angrily, coming up from behind them. Brazil tilted her head innocently.

"Talking to Finland..." she replied.

"Ve~ why is Finland crying?" Italy asked. "What's wrong?" Italy asked Finland nicely. Finland explained his situation yet again. Japan grew increasingly redder and Spain watched Japan's face with an air of fascination. Greece was sitting on the floor talking to a cat.

"For goodness' sake, we know this already we went to meeting to discuss it!" England complained.

"Mon cher, you do not know the right way to help someone in the affairs of l'amour~" France giggled. "Big brother will help you, Finlande~" France continued his speech, stepping closer to the Nordic nation in question.

"Shut up, Frog! Finland doesn't need your bloody help! You're just going to molest him anyway, stupid, bloody, retarded, git!" England yelled at France, smacking him over the head with the League of Nations Rule book. France whimpered from the floor. Sweden, who had been standing next to them all along, grunted. A short, platinum blonde with very slightly wavy hair stood next to him.

"Ah, are you Åland, senorita?" Spain asked the girl, leaning over to her. She nodded.

"Ja." she said in a thin voice.

"She's speaking German!" exclaimed Spain surprisedly.

"A- a, no, Swedish and German both come from the same root language, so they sound alike." Japan explained, it was the first time he spoke all evening.

"Ve~, Japan spoke!" Italy exclaimed.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" England yelled almost to himself.

"I think I made some progress. Did I, Finland?" Belgium asked him.

"Kylla." he replied. It seemed like he was emphasising the difference of the word 'yes' in his language and Sweden's language.

"AH! Don't kill me! Don't be a killer, Finland!" Italy yelled, running in circles and pulling a white flag out of nowhere.

"Shut up, no one's going to kill you! Kylla means yes in Finnish! Yes!" England yelled at the flustered Italian.

"Oh, ok!" Italy replied cheerfully. "Everything's ok now, right?" Frankly, no one ever knew what page Italy was on.

"H-hai, Italy-san. I suppose so." Japan stuttered. The Council nations looked at each other, then figured Sweden and Finland would figure it out on their own and left.

**Translations:**

**Nao = No in Portuguese **

**Sim = Yes in Portuguese**

**Que = "What" in Spanish and Portuguese**

**Alors = "So", "ok"... something like that in French (Belgium's bilingual!|)**

**Agora = "Now" in Portuguese**

**Schweine = "Pigs" in German. (Switzerland is quadriligual.. so cool!)**

**Esse = "this one" in Portuguese**

**Ja = Yes in both Swedish and German**

**Oui = Yes in French**

**Mon Cher = "my dear" in French**

**L'amour = Love in French**

**Finlande = Finland in French (NOT A TYPO!)**

**Senorita = "little lady" in Spanish**

**Kylla = Yes in Finnish (Google Translate for this one, don't kill me)**

**hai = Yes in Japanese**

**-san = a formal Japanese suffix**


	4. Reasons for the League's Failure

**I know this is K+ but this chapter is T for EXTREME cursing!  
><strong>

**The League of Nations was an epic fail. The two main reasons for this were because America, as the strongest country in the world and the inventor of the idea for the League of Nations, refused to join! The League handled international problems by stopping all trade to the agressing country. America could and did still trade, so it kinda screwed up the league's tactics. Also notable is that Britain and France never agreed (in History too!) and the Council required a majority vote to take action so... they never got anywhere. This first segment is 1919-1920 and the second is 1935. I couldn't find out who were in the council in 1925, but I knew Japan and Germany (joined 1926) left in 1933. **

The Reasons for League of Nations' Failure: A.K.A. England cusses out America, and Italy's too strong to mess with.

"Stupid git, what do you mean you're not joining?" England, a blonde, green-eyed man with bushy eyebrows yelled.

"I'm sorry dudes, my people don't want me to get all weird from hanging around you guys! I'm on a different continent! What you do has nothing to do with me!" America responded, flailing as usual.

"Of course it does, you ignorant brat! This was your idea in the first place! And what do you mean you'll get weird from aiding us n Europe!"

"I mean, you guys get into too many fights! It isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is! You have no one to fight with on your continent!"

"Who is fighting?" Belgium pointed out. The two blonde nations ignored her and continued yelling.

"I'm a democratic country, got it? DE-MO-CRA-TIC!" America explained/yelled. "You have a king, you kingly country!"

"It's a monarchy you git! Constitutional Monarchy, the King does nothing! He's a figurehead!"

"Then why do you have one?"

"Tradition! Something you know nothing about, you little brat!"

"I'm taller than you!"

"That's not what matters you bloody retarded, arrogant, arsehole brat!"

Somebody covered some of the younger nations' ears.

"Dude, what do some of those words even mean?" America asked, cocking his head a little, all flustered anger leaving his voice and stance.

"For God;s bloody sake and by all the faeries in the world, don't you have a brain, you moronic featherbrained excuse for a nation!"

"Of course I have a brain! Everyone has one!" America defended himself, hardly knowing it was in defense and thinking he was just pointing out the obvious.

"My God, my unicorns, my bloody leprechauns! You don't have a bloody fucking brain, do you? No OF COURSE NOT! I RAISED A FEATHERHEAD, MORONIC, ARROGANT BRAT WHO CAN'T LISTEN TO SENSE AND IS A COMPLETE AIRHEAD, ALL BRAWN AND NO BRAINS, A DITZ, A BLOODY RETARDED GIT!" England yelled, slipping into a cockney accent when he started screaming. Now almost everyone had their ears covered. Besides France of course, he enjoyed it immeasurably when anyone said the word "fuck" or "fucker"

"Onhonhonhon~! Angleterre, you have really outdone yourself this time! You've never even cursed me out that bad~!" France exclaimed giggling to himself perversely.

"There ya go again, Iggy, using long weird words! How am I supposed to know what you just said?" America whined.

"Well~" France started explaining.

"DON'T YOU START, YOU BLOODY, SNAIL-EATING FROG!" England turned and yelled at France. The latter giggled nervously. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT, I'M LEAVING, YOU'RE A BLOODY RETARD AMERICA, YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" he continued, huffing and stomping out of the room.

- next section-

"Ve~!" was the weird sounding battle-cry as two brothers charged down a desert hill.

"Shut the hell up!" was the follow-up cry as the tan-clad one responded to the blue-clad's charge cheer.

"For Pasta?" the blue clad one, Italy, asked,

"Che." His twin grunted and they continued down the hill yelling "FOR PASTA~!" both of them.

"Huh, who are you?" asked a black man with colourful, baggy clothes.

"We're Italy, ve~" Italy (the one in blue) called.

"Why- are you here?" the black man asked.

"We're taking Abyssinia, you burnt bastardo!" yelled South Italy (the one with the foul mouth.)

"W-what?" Abyssinia asked nervously.

"Ve~, did you get burnt by this hot sun?"asked nice Italy (the one in blue). Abyssinia asked, confused. Then he realised what they were talking about.

"Ah, no! I was born like this!"

"Ve~that's weird!"

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" South Italy yelled, pulling out a pistol. His brother mirrored his action. They pulled masks over they heads and aimed the newly-developed pistols at Abyssinia. He backed up.

"League of Nations! Help me, please!" the man screamed for help

….. meanwhile...

"Oh, my goodness! You're all incompetent!" yelled a Brit to the council.

"Non, you are incompetente, my dear." replied a French man fairly calmly. Th

"Abyssinia is about to die!" England continued, pointing out what their current meeting was about for the millionth time. "Italy is going to kill him!"

"If we go against Italy, we'll have another war on our hands!" France objected.

"If we let Abyssinia die, we prove ourselves a failure!" England responded.

"We have to!"

"No, we don't!"

"Yes we do!"

"No! This is a stupid frog argument with a stupid Frog! Let's just take away the Italians' trade! We CAN do that!" England proposed angrily. The Frenchman chose to ignore the 'frog' comment and move on.

"Mon cher, you have actually had a good idea!" England too chose to ignore the Frenchman's comment.

"Ok, it's done, then."

…... later...

"Bloody hell! How do those bloody useless Italians have Abyssinia at the neck AND continue to have new supplies!"

"Don't look at me! I did what you told me to!" France complained.

"Then HOW are they still getting supplies?" England yelled again. France looked absolutely clueless for a second.

"AMERICA!" France suggested, mostly to get England to stop trying to kill him, but also because it might have been true. America wasn't a part of the League, and therefore could still trade with Italy. England's eyes widened, and he spun on a heel and stomped out of the room cursing and yelling at non-present America.

"Damn it! Stupid, bloody, America! If he had just joined the League, none of this would have happened! Stupid bloody America! Now, without his aid, we can't even attack Italy! Italy's too bloody strong!" England ranted to himself as he left, in a cockney accent.

**Translations:**

**Angleterre: England in French.**

**Bastardo: bastard in Italian**

**Non: No in French**

**Incompetente: incompetent in French **

**Mon cher: "my dear" in French **

**Frog argument: Portuguese slang for a "yes"-"no"-"yes"- "no" argument.**


	5. The Aland Crisis

**Notes: READ IF YOU'RE CONFUSED/IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND MY (LAME) JOKES!**

**I have no idea who was on the League council in 1921 so I just used the nations that were always in the council: Italy (just remembered I should have had 2 Italies), Japan, England, and France. Canada did not propose the solution to the Aland Dispute. I have no idea who did and I figured none of the nations in the permanent council (leastways the way I portrayed them) would. The autonomy thing is a joke because England owned half the world (including Canada) and then, after a bunch of his colonies proclaimed independence, he gave a kind of independence to the others, called autonomy. That means that in the end, the English government is still in charge of Australia, Trinidad, etc. (I'm not 100% sure, but I think Canada is no longer subject to autonomy). The thing about Finnish being a weird language is because it is. Swedish is related to the other Northern languages which are relatives of Germanic/German, and are Indo-European languages. Finnish is not an Indo-European langauge but a Finno-Ulgric one, of which only Finnish and Estonian exist. (All other languages in Europe besides Hungarian and Basque are Indo-European.). France speaks a lot of French in this story because I speak a little French, so I know how to say things. I do not speak Italian, Finnish, Swedish, or Japanese, so most of the time, I used google translate. If it's wrong tell me.**

**I don't own Hetalia. Warning: OoC,but hey, it's history!**

The Aland Island Dispute.

A fairly tall male with wheat-blond hair buried his face in his hands as he sobbed. Across from him, a few feet away stood another male, extremely tall in height, glasses-clad, blond hair. Next to him stood a child with almost white hair and a raggedy light blue dress. She held his hand. These weren't people though, they were nations. Well, two of them were, the girl was a territory. The tall one was Sweden, the crying one Finland.

"N-not fair! She was with me when Russia had us!" Finland cried.

"She was with me before that." Sweden responded calmly and quietly in a very low-pitched voice. Finland still heard him, though.

"But now is now, that was a long time ago!" Finland objected.

"I want to stay with pappa." the girl said, a little forcefully, but in the same manner Sweden had. Finland burst into fresh tears.

"Not fair! Ei ole reilua!" Finland exclaimed once again, slipping into his own language. Aland and Sweden only stared at him.

"Um, excuse me, would you like some help?" asked a fairly quiet voice from behind Finland. The three previously introduced characters turned to face the bushy-browed man. "I've referred the problem to the League of Nations, and we'd gladly help you." The nation of England explained. Aland looked to her 'pappa' asking silently what his decision was. He was about to nod when Finland yelled.

"Ei! No way, you aren't sticking your nose into our private matters, you freeloader! This is an internal problem!" The previously crying man yelled, face red from tears and anger.

"All right, all right!" England responded, backing away from them. "Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked, looking at Aland. She nodded silently and stiffly. The nations behind England, aka the current League of Nations Council and England turned and left, and a creepy giggle could be heard from miles away.

- meanwhile -

"What shall we do?" England asked, standing at the head of the nation-covered table.

"About what?" a childish voice chimed. That voice belonged to the ditzy nation of Italy. Well, North Italy. England resisted the urge to slam his head against the table. Hard. Repeatedly. He took a deep breath.

"About the Aland Island Crisis."

"The what?" asked Italy again.

"Islands, between Sweden and Finland. They're having a territorial dispute." England said through clenched teeth angrily. It was all he could do not to scream and make the ditzy nation cry or wave a white flag in his face.

"Speak up, eyebrow bastard, no one can hear you!" South Italy, or Romano threw in his two cents.

"Shut up yourself, you bothersome dolt!" England yelled back.

"Messieurs, we have to come to a conclusion, or their beautiful relationship will be ruined!" France called across the screaming, for once being sane. England calmed himself down and Romano resorted to glaring and mumbling curses. Not that England wasn't doing that. No, of course not.

"I agree with France." Japan's calm and quiet voice fluttered through the mostly quiet room. England nodded, much calmer.

"For once, the frog is right. We do have to do something about it. Our purpose is to avoid wars, Frog of all people understands well, and the situation over the Aland dispute is almost at that point already." England explained deflating.

"Non. Angleterre is wrong!" France called. England glared at him disbelievingly. "They can fix the problems in their relationship with some hot make-up sex."

"What the fuck is your bloody problem you bloody frog!" England yelled again. France sniggered.

"This is all so fucking stupid!" Romano complained loudly.

"Finland snapped for King Arthur's sake! Finland!" England continued ranting.

"Ve~ Santa?" Italy commented.

"Yes, Italy-san." Japan answered him.

"Snapped, ve~? That means he went bad?" Italy asked. Japan nodded.

"Hai."

"We need to get him back, ve! Santa can't be bad!" Italy yelled. England stopped trying to strangle France as they both stared disbelievingly at Italy with mouths agape. "We have to give Santa Ally Island, or he'll be mad and cry and kill everyone!" Italy continued.

"What do the rest of you think of his proposition?" England asked, still shocked. "All in favour say 'Aye'." A mismatched chorus of 'Aye's were heard.

"E-excuse me, but, if we are to judge fairly and evenly, we must also keep in mind the interests of Aland and Sweden." Japan said so quietly almost no one could hear him.

"But, I don't want Santa to kill me, ve~!" Italy objected.

"No, Japan is correct." England added, "We have give something to Sweden, especially as Aland also wishes to remain with Sweden." The phone in the corner of the room started ringing. Japan, being closest to it, answered. He nodded.

"I've changed my mind. Finland should certainly gain custody of the islands." Japan interrupted. This time all the nations stared incredulously at Japan.

"What is wrong with all of you today? Japan changing his mind, Italy feeling strongly about something." England mumbled.

"Just split the fucking islands in half!" Romano suggested, in the roughest sense of the word.

"You can't just split things like that! Can you imagine the psychological consequences that would have on Aland?" England objected.

"What? We're doing fine!" Romano yelled back.

"You were born as two, not as only one. Splitting a country is different." France added.

"The frog's being sane. Oh god, what is going to happen to our world?" England mumbled.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Canada. Really, he had been yelling the same thing since the meeting had been called but right now was the first time anyone heard him. That anyone being France.

"Mon Canada! Que veux-tu dire?" France asked. The other nations noticed the ghostly nation for the first time.

"I want to say that, since Italy seems fixed on leaving the Aland Islands to Finland, and we need to grant something to Sweden in the deal, I propose we hand the Islands to Finland, but give them autonomy." He paused a little to look at England with the word autonomy, "That way Aland can choose her own language and culture despite being a Finnish island." A moment of silence ensued.

"I agree." England said slowly.

"The faster this damned meeting ends." Romano said. Which everyone knew meant 'I agree'.

"Ok!" Italy. Japan nodded.

"Certainement." France added. Canada's smile was just about huge right then. THEY REMEMBERED HIM ENOUGH TO LISTEN TO HIS INPUT AND AGREE TO IT! Sadly, his joy was short-lived, as the nations began to argue again within seconds. Romano stomped out of the room, Italy at his heels yelling "FRATTELLO~!" Japan excused himself, as did the non-permanent members of the council. That left England and France in their usual 'trying to murder each other' thing. Canada sighed and left the room also.

- later -

Aland waved goodbye to her pappa as she sat on a rowboat headed to the Finnish area of her islands back-to-back with her isä. Sweden waved back to her forlornly. Finland smiled in a weird half-malicious, half-innocent way that most people associated with Russia. Of course, Finland didn't even notice he was doing it.

Aland spend most of her time on her bigger island, the ones closer to Sweden. She continued to speak the more normal language of Sweden and to live in her Swedish-based culture. But she still belonged to Finland. The only time she spoke Finnish was when talking to him, though she understood Finnish perfectly and he understood Swedish just as well.

**Translations:**

**Pappa - "Daddy" in Swedish **

**Ei ole reilua - "Not fair" in Finnish. **

**Ei - "No" in Finnish**

**Messieurs - "Gentlemen" in French.**

**Non - "No" in French**

**Angleterre - "England" in French**

**Hai - "Yes" in Japanese**

**Mon Canada! - "My Canada!" in French.**

**Que veux-tu dire? - "What would you like to say" or "What do you want to say?" in French**

**Certainement - "Certainly" in French.**

**Fratello - "Brother" in Italian**

**Is**ä - "Daddy" in Finnish


End file.
